


In the showers

by AnimePervert



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Ejaculate, Embarrassment, For a Friend, Foreplay, Free! Eternal Summer, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Licking, M/M, Manga & Anime, Masturbation in Shower, Orgasm, Panic, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Rating: M, Secrets, Wet & Messy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimePervert/pseuds/AnimePervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin misunderstands the sounds he's hearing from Haru in the showers and runs in to save him</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the showers

Rin walked down the schools halls in search for Haru, but the pool is where he knew he could find him. No matter the time of the day, or weather, he made it a point to spoil himself in the waters blissfulness. Water was his sanctuary, his escape, his place of tranquility. Nothing in the world could separate him from the greatest love in his life. 

"Haru! You in here?! We need to head back" Looking around the large pooled area, he saw no movements under the water nor did he hear any ripples of the water. The room was unexceptionally quiet. 

If he wasn't swimming, then he must have hit the showers already. It was quite odd that he would take a shower so soon. Swimming was something he could do for hours to no end. Often, he would stay until forced to leave the area.

Walking into the steam of the showers, he caught sight of Haru slumped against the wall. He heard a loud noise of pain and his body suddenly moved on it's own. 

"Haru!" He ran up to him and pulled him away from the wall and held him. Haru leaned against his chest and panted into his body as his bare body shuddered.

"Are you okay!?" Haru made a small noise in return. He slumped against his body and clutched the collar to Rin's jacket, pressing his face deep into his shoulders. 

"Haaah! Ngh!" Haru made another sharp sound, shuddered and rested against Rin's body. 

Rin looked down at Haru's body and ended up seeing that his own clothes were suddenly a mess. They were sticky and covered with Haru's...

He snapped and finally realized that the sounds he thought were from pain and the position of his body then had nothing to do with pain. Haru was in the middle of an orgasm and he now had the results on his clothes. 

"I'm sorry! I'll leave" He couldn't believe he walked in on him masturbating and didn't notice, and was caught in the middle of it. 

He let go of his body and started to get up to leave as fast as he could. 

Haru grabbed his leg as he made the first step and made him fumble back to the ground.

"What are you doing making me fall like that?!"

"You're hard" Haru crawled along the slippery floor and tugged at Rin's pants zipper.

"I'm not hard!" he lied, but Haru could clearly see the raging bulge in his pants. 

"I'll help you" Haru pulled down on his zipper. 

"N-no. I can take care of it myself!" It was true that having Haru cling onto him as he came aroused him, but there was no way he was going to let him get him off. 

"Just sit still" Haru unzipped his pants. Pulling his boxers down, Rin's hard cock bobbed against his stomach. 

"You don't...ngh...ah" Lowering his mouth down onto Rin's cock, he took the whole length in his mouth. Bobbing his head slowly, Rin gasped and tilted his head slightly back letting the pleasure silence his refusal. As Haru came back up he used his tongue to lick the tip. Rin's body shuddered and his hips started to move on their own.

"Does it feel good Rin?" Rin looked up at his flushed face while he started to lick him from the hilt back up the head.

"Yes...it feels good!" He looked down at Haru who was licking him. He didn't expect him to do anything of this sort, but it felt too good to stop him now. 

Haru took his length in his mouth again. Slurping him so deep, Rin gripped at his hair and grunted loudly.

"Ahhh! I'm gonna cum...m-move!" He tried to push his head away before he came, but he kept tasting him, ignoring him.

"I don't mind. Just cum" He didn't want to do something so dirty to him, but he couldn't hold it anymore.

Gripping at his hair even tighter, his body quickly jolted and he trembled all over. Panting faster and faster, he spilled his seed in his mouth.

Haru came back up and licked his mouth clean of his mess. Looking at his friend catching his breath, he stood up and held a hand out to help him up.

"Haru...about this..." He spoke as Haru slipped on his swimming trunks. 

"What about it? I was just helping you out. After all, it was me that made you that way anyways" He spoke so calmly and carefree. Almost like what just happened was something friends did normally.

"We need to head back right?" He walked out of the room. Rin followed behind him leaving behind the secret in the steam of the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I WILL BE EDITING! I only decided to post it now because knowing that people are reading it will give me the boost to make it better. 
> 
> Yeah, his clothes were totally drenched btw. I forgot to add that in there


End file.
